Seperti yang Kau Minta
by uciha athrun
Summary: Dari acara perjodohan, mimpiku untuk menjadi suaminya menjadi kenyataan. Demi membahagiakannya, aku rela menjadi bukan diriku sebenarnya. For DA1A even. Theme : anniversary, 1tahun, dan jodoh.


Seperti Yang Kau Minta

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Hurt / Comfrom

- fic for even DA1A -

Tema : Anniversary, 1 tahun, dan jodoh.

- Hope you like -

000

Aku menikahinya bukan karena saling mencinta seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku menikahinya bukan karena perencanaan kami berdua. Tapi aku menikahinya karena perjodohan yang dipaksakan oleh kedua orang tua kami. Perjodohan yang hanya bertujuan untuk menyatukan kedua perusahaan besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Jadi wajar saja pernikahan ini tidak didasari dengan sikap saling mencintai.

Bahkan hal ini jauh lebih buruk lagi saat aku melihat setatus yang masih ia sandang. Aku menikahinya saat dia masih memiliki seorang kekasih. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Kekasih yang sangat ia kagumi. Kekasih yang juga aku kenal dengan nama Naruto, sahabat terbaikku.

Ini menyiksaku, sangat menyiksaku saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa akulah yang menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka sehingga mereka tak mampu bersatu. Ini sangat menyiksa perasaanku.

Namun, aku tidak bisa menolak, bahkan berucap sepatah katapun saat keputusan itu diambil oleh kedua orang tua kami, aku tidak sanggup.

Aku malah lebih memilih diam membisu melihatnya menangis saat itu. Aku malah lebih memilih diam membisu saat dia menolak rencana perjodohan itu. Tanpa memberikan dukungan sedikitpun untuk menolak rencana yang membuatnya menderita.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, atau bisa dikatakan aku tidak mau melakukannyannya. Karena jujur saja, saat aku mendengar rencana perjodohan itu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya karena impianku yang selama ini hanyalah impian belaka, akan menjadi kenyataan. Impian dimana aku akan menikahi wanita yang aku cintai.

Ya, aku mencintai Hinata, sangat mencintainya. Mencintai kekasih sahabatku yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku lakukan.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga perasaan cinta yang aku rasakan, yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku rasakan, malah aku rasakan. Ini kehendak Tuhan yang memberikan persaan ini kepadaku, ini kehendak Tuhan yang menginginkan aku merasakan perasaan ini pada Hinata, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya apalagi membuangnya, karena perasaan cinta ini tidak mungkin bisa semudah itu aku rasakan kembali.

-0-

Pernikahan ini memang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Karena, disaat pengambilan sumpah, aku melihatnya menitikan air mata. Air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi miliknya, sehingga garis air terlihat didalam riasan yang ia pakai.

Bagi undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahan itu, mereka pikir air mata Hinata saat itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Namun bagiku air mata yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya itu tidak seperti itu.  
>Air mata yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar air mata yang keluar karena kesedihan. Aku sadar itu, aku tidak menampik semua itu sebab sejak awal dia memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini benar-benar terjadi.<p>

Dia ingin menikah dengan Naruto, kekasihnya. Bukan dengan diriku yang baginya hanyalah seorang sahabat kekasihnya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu semua.  
>-0-<p>

Malam pertamaku dengannya saat itu seperti bukanlah malam pertama yang menyenangkan baginya.

Waktu itu aku melihatnya menangis saat pertama kali aku masuk kedalam kamar. Dia terlihat duduk ditepi ranjang membelakangi pintu masuk dan tetap masih mengenakan dress wedding putih yang ia kenakan tadi.

Aku ingin menenangkannya yang menangis, aku ingin menghiburnya. Namun tindakanku itu ternyata menjadi awal malam pertamaku dan dia yang buruk.

Dia mencampakan tangan kananku yang memegang pundak kanannya dengan kasar. Dia menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian disana, sehingga membuat mataku terbelalak dibuatnya.

Dia mulai berteriak padaku. Menanyakan alasanku menerima pernikahan sepihak ini. Namun aku hanya diam saja. Aku hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan menusuk yang ia berikan padaku.

Dia berteriak padaku, terus berteriak hingga nama Naruto ia sebut-sebut didalam perkataannya. Dia ingin menikah dengannya, bukannya menikah denganku. Dia ingin memiliki hidup yang membahagiakan bersamanya, bukannya denganku yang pastinya tidak akan berakhir membahagiakan untuknya.

Aku marah mendengarnya, aku sangat marah saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata, jika menikah denganku tidak akan berakhir membahagiakan. Aku marah mendengarnya, apalagi saat nama Naruto ia junjung tinggi sedang aku yang telah menjadi suaminya ia jatuhkan. Aku sangat marah mendengarnya hingga kemarahanku itu aku lampiaskan pada tubuhnya.

Aku memaksanya melakukan hal itu yang tidak ia inginkan, sehingga aku terkesan melecehkan dirinya. Aku melecehkan istri sahku sendiri dimalam pertama kami.

-0-

Aku menyesal sekali melakukannya. Aku sunggu menyesali melakukannya. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padanya. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu sehingga aku tanpa sadar melakukannya.

Aku takut, sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak sanggup jika Hinata membenciku. Aku takut jika nantinya dia tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi, sehingga jalan perceraian ia ambil.  
>Aku tidak mau apa yang aku pikirkan benar-benar terjadi, hingga aku minta maaf padanya dan mengucapkan janji jika aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal melakukannya.<p>

-0-

Hari demi hari aku dan dia lalui dengan suasana asing. Tapi semenjak berjalannya waktu, akhirnya suasana asing itu mulai menghilang saat dia mulai menerima pernikahan ini.

Dia mulai bertingkah layaknya istri pada suami seperti yang lainnya. Dia mulai mau berbicara denganku, menanggapi apapun yang aku bicarakan, dan melakukan semua yang aku mau. Dia tidak mengeluh sama sekali, sehingga dia terlihat bahagia hidup bersamaku.

Ini baik bukan?

Tapi yang tidak diketahuinya adalah aku menyadari sikapnya itu hanyalah kepura-puraan belaka. Cara bicaranya berbeda dengan waktu kami bersahabat dulu, cara tersenyumnya juga sangat berbeda dengan saat dia tersenyum dulu. Semua prilakunya terasa dingin terhadapku, semenjak aku menjadi suaminya.

Aku suaminya sekarang, aku yang akan menjadi masa depannya sekarang, tapi kenapa... kenapa kau masih mencintainya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya sedikitpun. Apakah aku belum mampu mengisi hatimu, menggantikan posisinya sebagai yang kau cintai.

-0-

Demi Hinata aku bersedia berubah. Demi Hinata aku mau bertingkah layaknya bukannya diriku sebenarnya.

Aku mulai suka tersenyum kepadanya. Aku mulai suka bersikap hangat, tidak seperti dulu yang dingin agar dia mau menerimaku. Namun hal itu sama saja. Dia tetap tidak mau membuka hatinya sedikitpun untukku. Dia masih tidak mau menerima perasaan cintaku ini meski hanya sedikit saja.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti harus berbuat apalagi agar dirinya mau menerimaku. Aku telah gagal mencari celah dalam hatinya, meski usia pernikahan ini telah mencapai satu tahun.

-0-

Aku melihatnya sedang menggendong putra kami yang masih bayi, yang bahkan usianya belum mencapai dua bulan. Aku melihatnya telihat bahagia saat ini. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku impi-impikan. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku inginkan.

Namun kebahagiaan itu bukan untukku. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan kebahagiaan tulus itu. Karena kebahagiaan itu hanya untuk anak kami. Bukan untukku, karena hatinya sampai saat ini tidak mungkin terbuka untukku, untuk merasakan cinta yang kuberikan.

-0-

Setelah dia keluar dari kamar anak kami, aku membawanya menuju kemeja makan tempat aku menyiapkan perayaan satu tahun pernikahan kami tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku ingin membuat kesan yang menyenangkan di satu tahun pernikahan ini.

Dengan lilin, anggur dan segala peralataan yang mendukung, aku membuatnya terpukau. Aku menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Aku mengangkat gelas berisikan anggur merah untuk memulai perayaan ini.

Setelah semua acara makan romantis ini selesai, dia ingin segera beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan mulai membereskan meja. Namun laju keinginannya itu aku hentikan dengan cara memegang tangannya, sehingga mau tak mau dia duduk kembali dikursi yang ia tempati.

Aku bertanya kepadanya, apakah ia menikmati perayaan satu tahun pernikahan ini.  
>Dia menjawab iya, dia senang sekali dengan perayaan ini, namun aku tau kesenangannya itu tidaklah sepenuh hati.<p>

Perasaan kecewa lagi-lagi harus aku kembali terima. Ini sudah cukup, penderitaan yang ia alami maupun diriku atas pernikahan ini menurutku sudah cukup.

Hatinya tak mungkin aku raih lagi, dan tidak akan pernah bisa aku raih. Jadi keputusan sulit ini, akhirnya aku ambil.

Aku memberikannya kebebasan. Aku memberikannya hak mencintai yang selama ini ia harapkan. Aku memberikannya selembar surat cerai yang selama ini ia impikan.

Aku mengatakan padannya, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini. Aku tidak ingin mengikatmu lebih lama lagi dalam pernikahan ini. Aku tau kau menjalani hidup denganku bukanlah karena alasan mau, tapi karena sebuah kewajiban. Kewajiban istri yang hanya mengikuti ucapan suaminya.

Aku sadar itu semua. Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau hidup bahagia. Kau tersenyum padaku, namun hatimu menangis.

Aku tau, aku tau semua itu karena aku mampu memahami semua isi hatimu selama ini. Namun aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk merubahnya, apalagi mengakhiri pernikahan ini karena aku... aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, yang mungkin melebihi cinta dari seorang Naruto, yang sampai saat ini masih kau cintai... Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Dengan mencoba menjadi seperti yang kau minta, menjadi seperti seorang Naruto, aku membuktikan rasa cintaku ini. Aku membuang harga diriku ini agar menjadi seperti dirinya, hanya untuk membuatmu mencintaiku.

Jadi karena alasan inilah aku sampai kapanpun tidak mau bercerai denganmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, aku tidak mau orang yang aku cintai lepas dariku begitu saja, aku tidak bisa melakukannya...

Tapi melihatmu dari hari kehari seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihatnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan saat melihat orang yang kau cintai tidak bahagia.

Jadi aku akan pergi, demi dirimu aku akan pergi dari hidupmu... demi kebahagiaanmu.

Ini adalah perayaan pernikahan kita yang pertama... tapi ini juga perayaan pernikahan kita yang terakhir. Terima kasih kau sudah mau bersabar hidup denganku. Terima kasih kau mau memberikan keturunan untukku. Terima kasih...

Mulai hari ini aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Meninggalkan seluruh kenangan bersamamu ditempat ini.

Aku tidak akan meminta lebih lagi dari dirimu.

Aku akan pergi.

-0-

Itulah saat terakhir aku melihat Hinata serta putra kami. Aku tidak mau mengusik hidup baru mereka. Aku yakin sekali sekarang Naruto bisa menjaga mereka dengan lebih baik dibanding aku, sehingga perasaan khawatir didiriku ini bisa hilang. Aku yakin Naruto bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakku. Aku yakin itu semua karena Naruto adalah orang yang dicintai Hinata. Aku yakin itu semua.

Selamat tinggal Hinata,

Selamat tinggal anakku,

Selamat tinggal Konoha,

Selamat tinggal Negara ini.

Semoga dengan kepergianku ini dari kehidupan kalian, kalian akan bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.

Selamat tinggal cintaku...

-0-0-EnD-0-0-

A/N : Lagi pengen buat not happy ending nih. Bosan juga jika SasuHina selalu happy ending.

Namun jika ada yang minta sequel yang happy ending, mungkin bisa aku pikirkan. Tapi ngak janji jika ngak kesampaian.

Untuk saran yg diberikan 'n' untukku yang lagi bad yang bilang olahraga, baca buku, dan tidur, tanks. Tapi sepertinya semuanya tidak akan berhasil untukku. Hanya mungkin membuat fic sajalah yang membuatku sedikit merasa enakan. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya kembali dijalan saat pulang dari sekolah... Perasaan ingin memilikinya jadi muncul kembali didalam diriku... Sial.

Waduh, aku malah curhat.

Oke, dari pada ndengerin curhatku, lebih baik, Review fic ku ini aja lah.

Review selalu ditunggu.

- Happy anniversary for DnA grup - 


End file.
